This invention relates to apple trees and, more specifically, to an apple tree referred to as a strain , or bud mutation, of Malus domestica Borkh. xe2x80x98Yatakaxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,001).
I discovered this new and unique strain of apple tree as a limb sport on xe2x80x98Yakataxe2x80x99 in a cultivated area near Orrtanna, Pa. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, with smoother finish and brighter, more uniform color than xe2x80x98Yataka.xe2x80x99 Harvest period is 5 days earlier than xe2x80x98Yatakaxe2x80x99 and 5 weeks earlier than xe2x80x98Fujixe2x80x99 (unpatented parent of xe2x80x98Yatakaxe2x80x99).
This new strain of apple tree was asexually reproduced by grafting near Aspers, Pa., and such reproduction has shown this new strain to come true in two successive generations. This propagation of the new strain by grafting under standard controlled conditions clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new strain from the parent cultivar.
This new and distinctive strain of apple tree produces a fruit with solid red color covering 70 to 90% of the fruit surface, compared to 30 to 50% with xe2x80x98Yataka.xe2x80x99 Color intensity, color uniformity and finish also are superior to xe2x80x98Yataka.xe2x80x99